Logical
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: Hyuuga}X{ Logical }X{ Neji (Request for tobipluskami): This is the title for a requested story, it is also on my blogger too but that his pictures of the OCxNeji, I don't own the characters of either OC or Neji of Naruto. The is a mature one shot request, hope you like and enjoy!


Hyuuga}X{ Logical }X{ Neji (Request for tobipluskami)

Name: Kitty Fang

Age: 19(As is Neji, for this story)

Village: Hidden Leaf

Rank: Chuunin

Looks: (long blood red hair that goes past her shoulder, with light colored eyes, and a medium size chest with a very curvy figure.)

Abilities: Fire and Earth manipulation

Personality: nice sweet funny and flirty

Horoscope Sign: Leo

STORY START:

Slowly concentrating fire energy to combine with in your katana blade, you sighed proudly after seeing you had succeeded. "Kitty what are you doing?" A calm voice asks, you turn to meet his violet eyes piercing into yours. "Training, something you should be doing Neji-san." You harshly reply, again focusing back to your training as you started using earth style jutsu's. "Sure." He snickered, and you lost concentration. You turned around facing him, with a deadly like glare but it fades away as silly flirty thought rendered in the back of your mind. "N-neji- san." You teased walking over to him, he watches your movements as you came closer towards him.

"Stop that." He says, just barely above a whisper. "Stop what?" You question, so innocently. "This Kitty, you always do this." He replies, you giggle to his expression and request. "Why not Neji-kun?" You say while laughing, as a tinted blush finds it way on his cheeks. "Hey Kitty, Neji what's going on here?" Lee asks, walking over with Ten-Ten. You turned your gaze else where as you feel Ten-Ten staring at you, her expression unreadable. "Nothing Lee-nii." You smile, Neji turns walking ahead of Ten-Ten and Lee. The three leave silently but you looked over at Neji as he peeks over his shoulders back at you.

"Never thought I could like you for real uhm Neji?" You question, talking to yourself. You no longer could concentrate on training, deciding to head for food until you see some of your friends eating BBQ. You sat next to Shikamaru, he looks at your dazed expression as he elbows you back to reality. "Hm?" You mumble, as he hands you a bold of rice. You slowly began to eat, truly lost in your thoughts, "What's wrong?" Ino asks, as Chouji and Shikamaru look to you awaiting for your answer. "Just thinking." You reply, Chouji takes a bite of his bbq pork as do Ino but not Shikamaru. "Neji again?" Shika asks, you blush a deep red. "SHIKAMARU!" You shout, taking another bite of your rice and then reaching over to grab so bbq pork when in walks Lee, Ten-ten and Neji.

"Hey everyone." Lee greets as they walk over, you suddenly get up. You put the half finished rice down as you continued to chew on the rest of the pork. After swallowing you look to them "I need to go. Thanks anyway Shika, Cho, and Ino. Bye." You say handing Shika some money for allowing you to join them and then nodding to the others a goodbye as you were leaving. "Is Kitty alright?" Lee asks once you were gone, but he failed to notice you were just standing outside the door taking deep breaths. "Yeah she's fine." Shika says, but Ino and Chouji looked away. Neji notices this, but says nothing about it. Ten-Ten and Lee joins with them while Neji stands thinking to himself, he comes out of his thoughts as he notices the expression on Shika's face.

You look up at the sky and then walked on, heading to a hillside to lay down and relax for a bit. You turn to your side as you lay down, "Why." You say aloud not realizing someone was behind you, "Why what Kitty-chan?" Her soft voice asks, without turning around since you knew the carrier of that shy, timid voice. "Nothing, Hinata just thinking out loud." You reply, she sits down next to you. You turn onto your back, with your arms folded behind your head as you stare up at the blue cloudless sky. "Kitty-chan?" She calls, looking down at you. You look at her, unfolded your arms to sit up next to her. She smiles, "Could you help train with me?" She asks, you smile and get up to your feet holding out your hand to help her up too.

"Sure." You reply, idle chit-chat as you both headed over to the training grounds to spar with each other.

*******At the training grounds, dusk *********

You threw another kunai at her, she dodged using her byakugan. Hiding up in a tree, seeing her search for you. She notices you up above, so you jump down towards her with a kunai in hand. She used the gentle fist technique against your attack. You jumped back to avoid her punches, panting with sweat dripping down you both. You paused looking up seeing the sun fade away with hues of oranges, purples, yellows and reds light up the dusk filled sky. "I probably should walk you home now, Hina." You say, she smiles and nods her head. You both started to walk, "So have to told Naruto about your feelings yet?" You ask her, a deep red blush brightly showed on her cheeks. Hinata shakes her head 'no' as you smile and giggle to her reactions. She slowly stops blushing, but her fingers fidget between each of her finger tips, "How do you feel about Neji-nii?" She suddenly asks, as her gaze turns down to her feet and she stops only a few feet from the gate of the training grounds.

"What are you talking about?" You ask, turning around to face her. "How do you feel about him?" She responded, a slight blush comes to. "I do like him, but Hinata he just…never mind he is a friend to be is all." You say stopping with a slightly sadden pause after the phrase 'just'. "He just what, Kitty-chan?" She questions, you look down in thought. "No, it's complicated Hina." You reply, with a sadden tone echoing off in the back of your throat. You look back up, here eyes drifted not at you but towards something behind you as a voice comments, "What is complicated Kitty?" The sound of him being serious yet calm helped you recognize who it was as your turned around to see a shadow figure leaning against the gate. "How long have you been standing there?" You ask, he folds his arms criss-cross, and starts to walk towards both you and Hinata, who moved to stand next to you as her voice whispers out his name, "Neji-nii." "Not long, just as you said that something is complicated, so want to know what kind of complication is bothering you." He replies, and stops a few feet in front of you both.

"We were training, I simply said it is hard to train alone." You lie, Hinata looks down. "You're lying." He simply states, raising his voice a bit which made both you and Hinata jump. Hinata looks up as you start to walk around Neji and reply, "Tch, believe what you want then, I'm leaving. See yea Hina." As you called out to her, she looks up seeing your back to them as you wave your hand 'goodbye'. As his eyes agitatedly watch your leaving silhouette, his hands turned in to fists from your egotistical reply. _'I can't believe I almost confessed in front of him, what to do.' _You thought, "What do I do?" You questioned out loud, pulling out your key to your home. You bite your lower lip in confusion while opening the door, pulling your key out and closing the door until a hand and foot blocks you from closing it fully. "What the hell, Neji!" You shout seeing it was him pushing the door opened.

"We need to talk." He replies finally letting himself inside, then closes the door as you walk into the kitchen for a snack. "Whatever." You say, pulling out some azuki mochi from the fridge. Your back was to him, he signs as you turn around with a few pieces of mochi and one in your mouth partly out as you hold it up to your lips for a bite. "Want some?" You ask, handing him the small plate. "No." He replies, closing his eyes for a moment and then opens them. "I don't understand you logically…" He says, bluntly but trails off. "We've known each other all our lives and you still treat me…differently then everyone else." He finishes then his beautifully light violet eyes captures yours. You swallow the rest of the mochi in your mouth and licked your lips lightly. "I don't treat you differently, I have respect for you because we are childhood friends." You defend but the last bit sounded off to him. Confusion wasn't shown in his expression, but was heard in his voice as he replies, "Then how come you keep pushing me away?"

You didn't know how to respond to that, so what else could a girl do to show a boy how she really likes him? So you put the plate down and quickly press your lips to his, slowly wrapping your arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer for a passionate warm kiss. You felt relieved as you feel him kiss back, and wrapping his arms around your waist. You both pull apart when needed, you smile up at him while wrapping your fingers in twists around his hair. "Logically I must really like you, Neji-kun." You say in a sultry whisper in his ear, then break from his grasp, slowly walking away from him. He snaps back to reality and follows you down the hall to your bedroom. You wait at the door, he pulls your from behind, holding you as he starts kissing your neck and shoulder. You lean into your him with your head turned to the left, tilting back. Your hands trail to his on around your waist, he moves his right hand from under yours and reaches for the door handle as he turns it open with a light push of the door. He moves his hand back to your waist, without skipping a beat you both step in. You move your hands from on top of his and pull slightly away while turning in his arms to face him. He smirks with a very lustful expression glimmering in his eyes as he lifts you up in his arms. You lean in kissing him as he did you, and wrap your legs around his waist. He moves to your bed, slowly leaning over it as he lays you down with him hovering on top, you loosen your legs to fall over the bed hanging down.

Neji moves his leg in between yours, breaking the trailing kiss as one hand moves down your body. Lifting your shirt and moving it up and over your head, and your violet and silver silk bra, then moving back down to your neck, pecking butterfly kisses as he trails his tongue down every so often. As he hits down your shoulder he lightly bites. You groan out a soft vibration, closing your eyes in lava hot bliss that warms up your whole body. He cups one breast, moving his moist, soft beige lips down to your chest and taunting the other breast. Your hands grip tightly the sheets, you felt as if you were going to melt into a pool of water from underneath him. Your eyes shoot open quickly as your feel your pants being undone, and his lips moving down your abs, your delicate curvy body being caressed by his smooth soft lips. His hands move lower as his head does, you feel your pants are gone now exposing your matching boy cut shorts. He looks up still kissing your stomach, you look down seeing him starting to pull off your underwear.

Without thought you sit up, pulling him up as well and with a few twists and turns he was on his back, and you were on top. "Surprise, surprise." You taunt untying his garments and exposing his pale soft skin, and beautifully toned abs. You lick your lips and roughly kisses his, as you move to his bottom lip, biting down softly. You taunt in a teasing manner as you rub yourself against his lower body, just enough to arouse him, "Ki-tt-yah." He moans as you continue to move your lips down his body, and grinding yourself into him. Neji's eyes close, but he still was making soft grunts that would grasp up and out with every breath he took in and out. You smirk as your hands move over his abs and down to his boxers with a fully erected member. You pulls down, removing them and was suddenly grabbed and pulled now fully in the bed the sheets still lifted up by his sudden actions and they flowed down on him, draping over as he once again is on top you.

"Couldn't hold back?" You ask, teasingly as your right index finger lingers over your bottom lip. A low growl escapes his lips as he removes your and his remaining articles of clothing. Once your warmth is shown he moves his right hand over your wet mound sticking in two fingers to pleasure your body to make sure you were in full arousal, so that he can tease you as you did him by grinding yourself against his erected member. He leans his head down to draw you in, lustfully crashing his lips to yours, in a heated, fiery kiss. You grind your hips up to meet his movements as he keeps thrusting his finger tips in and out, circulating all around from deep inside you. Your right arm moves under him, to wrap your fingers around his harden member, jerking up and down to please him. You both moan out each other's names, he stops moving his fingers and pulls them out, licking them. You devilishly smile, lifting your legs up and wrapping them around his waist to pull him closer. You guide him to your wet, warm pussy, with ease he slides in. Notches in your stomach as you wince from the light pinches of pain.

He moves slowly out, then back in. You pull him into a deep kiss, as he starts to move faster and deeper with every thrust in and out. He props himself to his knees thrusting in and out, faster and harder. "Nn-aaeejji." You moan, sitting up to shift yourself to sit on his lap to bounce on top of him. "Mmmnnnuuaahh." You both groan, moving closer to him as you hug him tightly. Still bouncing up and down with vigorous friction and skin slapping motions. Heavily panting, with light sweat dropping down each other's body as it covers the two of you completely. You keep groaning into his neck, while leaving kisses with every other passing breath as he did the same to you. You both kept going moving and shifting around until Neji laid down with you on top, shifting up to prop yourself on your knees.

Sliding down on top of him, he thrusts his hips up to meet you. You moan outs in a humming sound as his hands reach up to your curvy waist. "Mmuuaa Ki-itty." He groans out, the vibrations send friction down his body, feeling as he is close to his climax. You feel yourself nearing too, you lean forward, bouncing up and down on him as your breast do too, he cups them in a rubbing motion feeling your wall tightening around his member. You hands grasp over his shoulders, with your nails digging into his pale skin. "Aaahhh…Ne-jjiii" You moan his thrust gained over amount of energy. Feeling that you both are reaching your climax, groaning, panting and moaning out each other's name with a loud breath, "Nnnnaauuuahh, Nee-jji-Kiii-tty!" After you both came, you got off from on top of him, and went to lay down on your side.

He moved his arm over his head, you smile seeing his beautiful violet eye reflecting from the moon's light as it comes in from your window. You roll to your side, your left hand moving over his chest. He moves his arm off his head and turns his head towards you. Both held in each other's gaze, he turns onto his side, his right hand moving to your left cheek as he caresses it with his thumb. "I didn't know I was complicated?" He says, smiling down at you. "Do you want me to logically explain that?" You reply questioningly. He smiles widely, moving in to kiss you again. "Logical or not, I love you." He responds, after kissing you. A mutual feel that finally was expressed even though it wasn't in a logical way. You curled up into his embrace, falling asleep within moment, however Neji stayed awake watching over your sleeping body, embracing you in a romantic bond until he feel asleep moment after you did.


End file.
